Spring Break
by bj7893
Summary: Several months after he moves from Konoha, Naruto comes back for spring break with his new girlfriend. What will Sakura think of this?


Its been what a year since my last story? Not sure, but here is my new one. I hope you guys like it!

[-Spring Break-]

_Naruto Uzumaki was at his graduation party. Empty bottles of Sake littered the floor. He was with his group of close friends. Kiba lay on the floor, piss drunk and about to pass out. Everyone else had a bottle in their hand or were too drunk to move from their positions on the furniture. Naruto took another sip from his Sake bottle. He was a heavy drinker so it took him more than the average Sake to get drunk. Sakura, however, had barely touched her bottle. She drank sometimes, but she didn't like to get trashed. Besides, this was her house and her parents wanted her to clean up the mess. Cleaning up messes can be very hard when you have a hangover. Everyone else just seemed too drunk to do anything except for mutter some incoherent words and start to snicker like a little school girl. _

_ Naruto got up from the couch he was sitting on and set his bottle on the table next to him. "I'll be right back Sakura-chan," he told her as he left the room and opened the front door. He stepped out the door and onto the front porch. After closing the door behind him, he turned to the bench swing that he and Sakura used to swing on when they were little. He pulled out a cigarette carton from one pocket and a lighter from another. He pulled out a cigarette from the carton and put it in his mouth. After lighting the cigarette, he put both the carton and his lighter back in his pockets. _

_ He looked around the place he was at. He loved this porch, still does. Sakura lives out in a rural part of Konoha. In this part, the countryside was very beautiful. The woods around the house along with the sound of insects chirping and plants blowing in the wind made this place special for him. The environment around him helped him calm down. He blew out some smoke, he needed to think. He had developed a crush, scratch that, a love for his best friend, Sakura Haruno. He needed to know if she felt the same. He wanted to ask her out, but people kept getting in the way. Now, it's just him and her. _

_ Naruto's mind was snapped back to reality when he heard the door open. Out walked the pink-haired, green eyed angel that Naruto couldn't keep off his mind. She looked at him and scowled. Sakura was going to be a doctor, so she didn't like to see anyone smoking. _

_ She sat down next to him. "I knew you were smoking. Why else would you get up and come out here?" She said._

_ Naruto took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out some smoke. "As always, you are very observant Sakura-chan."_

_ Sakura sighed at the tone of his voice. "What's wrong? You only smoke you have something to think about."_

_ Naruto put the cigarette back in his mouth and turned his face towards the woods. Should he tell her? What if she said no? 'Things would be awkward around her for a while,' he thought. But what if she said yes? 'That would definitely outweigh the cons…maybe.' After some more thoughts, he decided he wasn't going to go for it. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out some smoke. "It's nothing, Sakura-chan," he told her, trying to give her his reassuring smile. He then shifted his gaze and put the cigarette back in his mouth._

_ Unfortunately, she saw right through that. "Naruto those smiles may have worked on me in middle school when I was focusing on Sasuke-kun, but after that incident at the bridge a few years ago, I started to read you better. Those fake smiles don't work on me. You know that," she responded. "So tell me, what's going on?" _

_ "Fuck it," Naruto muttered with the cigarette in his mouth. He turned to her and asked the question. "Sakura, will be my girlfriend?"_

_ These words shocked Sakura. Naruto could tell she was trying to politely come up with a reply that won't hurt him. He could tell what her answer already was. "I…N-naruto," she stuttered before clearing her throat to talk. "Naruto…I'm sorry, but I just want to stay friends with you." _

_ "Oh," was all Naruto could manage to say. _

_ Things stayed silent before Sakura spoke again. "I'm sorry, Naruto. But I don't feel that way about you." She got up off the swing and muttered another apology before going back inside her house, leaving a broken, teary-eyed Naruto who didn't even finish his cigarette. He dropped it, stomped it out, got in his car and got the hell out of there._

_[-One month later-]_

_ Naruto put the box he was holding down when he felt his phone vibrate. "Ah shit," he muttered after looking to see who was calling him. It was Sakura. "Should I answer or just let it ring?" He pondered upon the thought. He has been avoiding her ever since the graduation party. 'She is my friend…she deserves to know how I'm doing.' He picked up the phone and held it up to his ear. "What's up?"_

_ "What's up?" he heard Sakura's annoyed voice say. "Is that how you greet a friend you haven't seen in a month? I know you've been avoiding me. Why the hell haven't you picked up your phone until now?" _

_ "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I had my phone taken away and I lost my car," he explained._

_ "Yeah you did. Sasuke told me that Jaraiya took everything away from you. And you know what? You deserve it! A DUI! That means driving under the influence! You fucking idiot! Your blood alcohol level was three times the legal limit! You fucking idiot! You're lucky that you just ran into a ditch and not into another car! You could've killed someone! That would have been manslaughter! Manslaughter! That would have put you away in jail for a long time! You're lucky that you only got scratches and bruises! You could've died!" Sakura exploded from Naruto's phone. _

_ "Are you done yet?" Naruto asked casually as if the sound of Sakura's voice shrieking at him didn't bother him._

_ "What? That's all you have to say?" Sakura's voice boomed again. Naruto heard her start taking deep breathes as if trying to calm herself. "You just…didn't seem that drunk when I went inside."_

_ "No, I wasn't," Naruto replied. "I did have a lot of Sake in the backseat of my car though."_

_ "So you consumed enough alcohol to get you more wasted than Kiba was between my house and yours?" Sakura asked in a disbelieving voice. _

_ "Yeah," Naruto responded._

_ Sakura sighed before dropping another bomb shell. "Shikamaru told me you were going to college in Suna. When were you going to tell me this?" _

_ Naruto opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Naruto spoke. "I…I," was all he could muster._

_ "Dammit, Naruto! You didn't plan on telling me did you?" Sakura asked. Naruto could tell from the tone of her voice that she was outraged._

_ "Yes I did," Naruto lied._

_ "When? After you move there? Another thing, when did you decide to go to Suna? Why are you going to Suna? Is it because of what happened during the party?"_

_ "Sakura, I did plan on telling you. I'm going to Suna because the educational program is one of the best in the world and I have the money to go there. No, the party has nothing to do with this."_

_ "Bullshit Naruto! I bet if I would have said yes or you hadn't said anything, you would be going to Konoha!" Sakura yelled again. "What is so great over at Suna anyway?"_

_ "I'm going to be a detective," Naruto said. "Just like my dad."_

_ "Oh," Sakura responded. An awkward silence came across the conversation. "I'm sorry."_

_ "It's…it's fine, Sakura-chan."_

_ "Naruto, please come by and say goodbye. Promise me you'll say come by and say your goodbye."_

_ Naruto heaved out a sigh. "Alright, Sakura-chan, I promise to say goodbye before I leave." _

_ "Thank you, Naruto," Sakura said. "I have to go. Bye."_

_ "Bye."_

_[-Present Day-]_

That was eight months ago. Naruto went by Sakura's a few days later to say goodbye. They gave each other a nice, long hug and Naruto was then out the door and on his way to Suna. A few months after that, he met a girl named Temari. Weeks after meeting her, they started dating. Now, they were celebrating their fifth month anniversary by going back to Konoha for a couple days during spring break. Naruto couldn't wait to introduce her to his old friends. Now, they were in Temari's car with suitcases in the backseat and were approaching Konoha. Naruto's license is suspended until next summer, so he couldn't drive.

"Naruto-kun, what if they don't like me?" Temari asked for the millionth time today.

Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Temari-chan. I'm damn sure they'll like you. If they don't, then I'll pound them," he joked. He flashed her his toothy grin, which caused Temari to laugh.

"You can be such an idiot at times," she teased.

"Yeah I know. Let's get to the hotel and then we'll meet up at the fast-food restaurant over by my old high school," Naruto told her excitedly. He sat back and looked out the window. He pulled out a cigarette from the carton on the floor of the car and put it in his mouth. He looked at his girlfriend, as if asking her if it would be okay to light it up in the car. She nodded and turned her mind back to the road. Naruto, meanwhile, lit the cigarette and began to ponder on some thoughts. 'Sakura,' he thought. Did he still like her? Maybe. He wouldn't know for sure until he saw her again. Regardless, he is in a healthy relationship with Temari and wouldn't do a thing to sabotage it.

"Is this the hotel, Naru-kun?" he heard his girlfriend ask.

Naruto looked up and saw the sign. "Yeah this is it," he said after blowing out some smoke through his nose. "Drop me off at the drive through and I'll go check us in."

"Sure," the blonde woman said. She pulled up at the drive through and let him out. "I'll look for a place to park. You come find me after you're done checking us in."

Naruto nodded and headed off to the receptionist's desk. He stomped out his cigarette before going in the main building. He walked over to the receptionist behind the desk. "Hi," he said as he approached the desk. "I have reservation for two under Uzumaki."

"Let me see," the receptionist responded while checking her computer. "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, your room will be room twenty seven. Here are your keys." She gave him the keys to the room. "It should be on the west side of this building."

Naruto couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Should?"

"Well there have been times when kids move the numbers on the doors to other places…damn kids," the receptionist replied in a very annoyed tone.

"Well, I'll look out for it. Thanks," Naruto said before going out the door with the keys. "So they're still doing it then? Good job guys," Naruto spoke to himself before going into a laughing fit. He and his friends had been doing that to hotels around the city for years. Why did they do it? They were bored.

After his laughing fit, Naruto decided to look for Temari's car. It didn't take long to find it. He approached it to find Temari listening to music while she was waiting for him. She rolled down her window to see what Naruto had to say. "Room twenty seven is our new home for the next few days," he told her. "It's on the west side. I'll just walk over there."

"Alright, Naru-kun," Temari answered. Naruto nodded before Temari took off in her car.

Naruto started walking towards the west side of the building. He couldn't wait to see his friends again. 'I wonder if any of them got taller or Sasuke got less emo,' Naruto thought. He started laughing really hard. "As if Sasuke will quit being emo…yeah right!" Then his mind wondered onto Sakura, his other best friend. 'I wonder if she got any prettier,' he thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I am happy with Temari-chan. I can't be having those thoughts."

He finally reached the west side of the building and saw Temari waiting outside the door with her suitcase. "You forgot to give me the room key you idiot!" she screamed when she saw him.

"Oh shit," Naruto mumbled before jogging over to his girlfriend. "Sorry Temari-chan."

Temari rolled her eyes at her boyfriend playfully. "Just open the damn door."

Naruto nodded and stuck the room key in the door lock. He twisted it and opened the door. "There you go!" he said enthusiastically while giving her his famous cheesy smile.

Temari shook her head and muttered something incoherent under her breath. She handed Naruto her suitcase and walked into the room. Naruto followed her, still holding his cheesy grin.

The room was a typical hotel room. One bed, one sink, one shower, one television set, two nightstands with lamps on each of them, and one closet with some clothes hangers. The walls around were just a plain white and the carpet was a turquoise color. "This should be fun," Naruto heard Temari say. "I have to use the bathroom. Why don't you go to the car and pick up the rest of your stuff."

"Alright," Naruto answered. He watched Temari go off into the bathroom before he went out the door to go get his stuff. After closing the door behind him, he went out to Temari's car. Unfortunately, when he got there the car was locked. "Payback's a bitch," Naruto murmured while smiling. His girlfriend had gotten her revenge on him for the incident that happened not only five minutes ago. He decided to wait out there until Temari came with her keys.

[-]

"So where is this meeting place again?" Temari asked. They got settled into the hotel room and on their way to the meet with Naruto's old friends.

"Just take a left up here," Naruto directed her. "It should be around the corner."

"Is that it?" Temari asked after taking a left.

Naruto looked at where she was pointing at. "Yeah."

Temari pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. After she found a parking spot, they both got out of the car and headed in. It didn't take Naruto long to find his friends. After all, Sakura had pink hair and pink hair is very uncommon.

Sakura had spotted him as soon as he saw her. "Naruto!" she screamed in joy. She jumped up out of her chair, ran towards him, and gave him a huge hug. Sasuke quickly followed, giving Naruto a handshake and even a rare smile. Everyone followed then. He gave the girls a hug and the guys a handshake.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Temari," Naruto announced to the group. "Temari this is Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Rock Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura." After Temari gave them all a small, shy wave, they all went up to order something to eat and sat down at the large table that they used to hang out at.

"So Naruto, what have you been up to?" Kiba asked with food in his mouth. This resulted in a smack from Hinata, who then scolded him for talking with his mouth full.

Naruto laughed at his friends' antics. "Well, because I can't drive, I had to find a job near the university. I ended up working as a server at a restaurant a few blocks from the university. I do get my license back this summer though so I might be able to come back and visit more."

"Uh huh," Sakura said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "And why can't you drive?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at her. "Because I crashed into a ditch going at one hundred and fifty miles per hour, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke then decided to join in the teasing. "And why were you going that fast?"

Naruto glared at his friend and decided to give a sarcastic response. "Because I was driving a Toyota, teme." At this, Kiba and Chouji began howling with laughter. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten snickered while Sakura and Temari snorted.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you were unbelievably drunk and should not have been driving, Naru-kun?" Temari asked as she too had joined in the teasing. Naruto hung his head in mock hurt.

Sakura looked at Temari and told her, "You are going to fit in just fine, Temari-chan." This caused everyone to laugh a little more.

[-]

After everyone finished their meals, they took off to the local swimming pool. All the guys were in the pool playing water basketball. Everybody was on their own team. Nobody was keeping track of the score because they just wanted to play for fun. Naruto remembered playing this all the time with his friends. Whoever had the ball, had one second to try and throw up a shot before they are tackled into the water by two or three others. Neji took a shot before Sasuke tackled him into the water. Unfortunately for Naruto, the ball bounced off his head and into the hoop. Everyone, even Shino, started laughing at this. Neji and Sasuke did not see the event happen because they were underwater, but after being informed about what happened, they started to laugh as well.

The girls, meanwhile, were lying down on their backs and were trying to get a decent tan. They were talking about girly stuff like shoes and the best clothing stores in Konoha. Temari decided to try and talk about something else. "So, do you guys know anything about Naruto that he wouldn't tell me?"

After a minute of silence, Hinata decided to speak up. "Naruto-kun can look like he is so unaware of things around him. But, he really is an observant person. I remember the day I confessed my feelings to him a few years ago."

_[-Flashback-]_

_Everyone was at Sasuke's house partying. Naruto left the main room to go to the bathroom. Hinata followed and decided to confess to him after Naruto was done with his business. He saw Hinata as soon as he opened the door as a surprised look overcame his face. "Hinata-chan, what can I do for you?"_

_ "N-nartuto-kun, I have s-something t-to say," Hinata began. _

_ "I…sure, Hinata-chan. Let's go into Sasuke's room so we can talk privately," Naruto motioned towards Sasuke's room, which was only a few feet away. Hinata looked at him and nodded determinedly._

_ After they walked into Sasuke's room, Naruto closed the door behind them. "So what do you need to tell me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as they sat down on Sasuke's bed._

_ "Naruto-kun, I-I love you!" she blurted out. Hinata expected to see a surprised Naruto._

_ Instead, she saw Naruto's face go from questioning, to knowingness, and finally to nervousness. "I know," he muttered like Han Solo did at the end of Star Wars: Episode five. _

_ "You what?" Hinata questioned._

_ "I…I know you do, Hinata," Naruto began seriously. "But I didn't expect you to confess to me. Quite frankly, I thought you were too shy."_

_ "Oh," was all Hinata could muster out as she lowered her head to look at the ground. After a few moments of awkward silence, Hinata looked back up to Naruto. "I…Naruto-kun, I must know! Do you love me back?" She asked frantically. _

_ Her statement caught Naruto off guard. She didn't stutter at all. "Hinata-chan, I love you as a close friend. I value your friendship, but I'm sorry. I do not return your feelings," Naruto responded to her question. _

_ This time it was Naruto's turn to look at the ground. Hinata immediately saw this and decided to try and cheer him up. "Nar-naruto-kun, it's okay if you don't return your feelings for me. I just wanted to let you know."_

_ Naruto looked up at the purple haired Hyuuga. "While I may not like you that way, Hinata, I do know somebody that does."_

_ Hinata looked Naruto in the eye. "Who?" she questioned._

_ The blonde just smiled at her. "If you look hard enough, you'll find him."_

_[-End Flashback-]_

All the girls looked at Hinata as she stared off into the distance, caught up in her own memories. "It only took me a few hours to figure out that Kiba-kun had a crush on me. Actually, it was painfully obvious, I was just too dense to see him. We started going out a few weeks later and now, two years later, he helped with my stutter problem and my shyness."

Ino nodded. "Yeah he did and you have improved tremendously, Hinata."

Hinata blushed at the sudden praise. "Thank you, Ino-chan."

Ino nodded in a 'you're quite welcome' way. "My turn to tell a story about Naruto!" she suddenly said. "I'm sure you all know this, but Naruto is very loyal to his friends. He and I were not very close at the time and he still stood up for me."

_[-Flashback-]_

_ Ino hurried through the combination of her locker because she was late to class. After she got the books she needed, she put them in her bag and shut her locker. _

"_Hey hot stuff," A male voice called out before she could take off. "You're looking very pretty today. How about you be my girlfriend?" _

_ Ino turned around and saw an older looking boy and some of his friends talking to her. She sighed before answering his question. "No, I will not. Why? Because you seem like a pig."_

_ The boy looked like he got slapped in the face. "Hey, you might want to reconsider baby. It's not every day a sophomore would get asked out by a senior."_

_ "I don't believe this," Ino sighed. "I don't care if you grow up to rule the world. I would never date a pig like you." She turned around and started to walk away, but a hand on her shoulder that wasn't there before, prevented her. She turned and saw the boy had a firm grip on her shoulder. "Hey let me go!"_

_ The boy looked at Ino and smirked. "No." _

_ "Let her go!" Ino heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw the person she'd least expect. _

_ "N-nar-rut-to?" she managed to stutter. Indeed it was our favorite blonde haired boy. He was standing up straight and his head was tilted in a 'don't fuck with me' way. _

_ "Oh what are you going to do about it you whiskered freak?" the older boy asked Naruto. _

_ Ino gasped. 'That is one of the most fucked up insults ever directed towards him,' she thought. "You shouldn't have said that. Now he will kick your ass," Ino told the boy who had a grip on her. _

_ Before the fool could even open his mouth, Naruto had sprinted over to the group and punched the boy hard in the face. The boy released his grip on Ino while falling backwards onto the floor. The other two boys joined the fight almost immediately. _

_One took a swing at Naruto, but Naruto ducked. The other boy saw this opportunity to try and knee Naruto in the face. Naruto blocked his knee easily with his forearms. Naruto then grabbed the boy's knee and flipped him over while the other boy managed to land a blow on the side of Naruto's head. Naruto staggered to the side a bit before straightening back up and landing a blow to the boy's face. _

_Naruto looked at the two boys to make sure they were not getting up. He then turned to Ino. "Are you alright?" he asked gently._

_Ino, who managed to barely recover from the shock of seeing Naruto beat the hell out of three seniors, still couldn't form a complete sentence without stuttering. "I-y-yes, N-naruto. I f-feel f-fine. Th-thank you."_

_ Before Naruto could reply, the leader of the three jumped up and grabbed Naruto from behind and put him in a headlock. "Not so cocky now are you?" Naruto tried to turn in circles to try to get the boy off of him, but it didn't work. _

_Ino, who the boys now had their back turned towards, saw her chance. She snuck up behind the pervert and kicked him as hard as he could between the legs. This caused him to let go of Naruto and fall to the ground, clutching his jewels. _

_Naruto had no idea what was going on until he saw Ino. "Heh, I guess we're even now," he told his fellow blonde. Before Ino could reply, Naruto interrupted her. "Oh and one more thing." He went over to the boy who was still on his knees and wailing in pain. Naruto reared back his leg and then kicked him in the face as hard as he could. "That's for calling me a whiskered freak you piece of shit!" The boy fell over on his back, unconscious, his nose was crooked and blood was all over his face._

_[-End of flashback-]_

Temari looked at Ino. "The guy really called him a whiskered freak?" Ino nodded her head in response. "Somebody called Naruto that while we were at a party and he smashed his Sake bottle against the guy's head and proceeded to beat the hell out of him."

Sakura looked at Temari. "I take it he told you about how he got those?"

"Yes," Temari said. "He told me about the accident on our third date."

Sadness now hung over the group of girls before Ten-ten decided to speak up to lighten up the atmosphere. "Did you know he can use almost anything as a weapon?" she asked the girls before she decided to tell them her story.

_[-Flashback-]_

_Ten-ten was walking home from the weapons shop she worked at when she noticed a group of hooded people on the sidewalk about fifteen feet in front of her. Upon closer inspection, she noticed three hooded guys attempting to beat up another guy. As she got closer, she noticed the lone guy was Naruto. "Bring it on you sons of bitches!" he screamed at his attackers while holding his fists up._

_One attacker responded by picking up a trash barrel on the sidewalk and throwing it at Naruto. The barrel nailed Naruto in the face. He fell on his back to have trash dumped on him._

"_All we want is all your money. We gave you a choice, and you chose the hard way. Now look at you. You look like shit!" one attacker said before all of them started laughing. _

_Ten-ten took this chance to pull a hunting knife out of her pocket and sneak up on the nearest attacker. She snuck up behind him and put the knife at his throat. "Leave him alone, and I won't kill you," she bluffed._

_Her bluff seemed to work because the once laughing men became scared men. "Hey…we don't need this kind of violence," another attacker reasoned. _

"_You mean the kind of violence like robbing people and beating them within an inch of their life?" Ten-ten retorted. This silenced the men. Then, there was a noise from the garbage pile that was Naruto and before anyone had time to flinch, one man had his hood pulled down and a burger was being shoved into his mouth. Ten-ten looked at Naruto and couldn't help but laugh. Naruto had apparently found a half eaten burger in the pile of trash that was dumped on him and he was proceeding to shove it down the man's throat. _

_In Naruto's other hand, was a tooth pick that was within an inch of the last attacker's eye. "Let us go, and we'll leave. Please!" the attacker with a knife to his neck begged. _

"_You guys are pathetic," Naruto snorted before pulling away the tooth pick. "Get the hell out of here." After Ten-ten let her hostage go, the three men scampered away. Naruto turned to Ten-ten. "Thanks. Without you, I could have ended up in a hospital."_

_Ten-ten looked at Naruto. "Unfortunately for you, we're going there anyway. That trash can to the face caused you to start bleeding." _

_Naruto put his hand up to his forehead and swiped some of the blood onto his fingers. "Wow! You're right, Ten-ten," Naruto said after looking at his hand. "Let's go to the hospital then."_

_[-End of Flashback-]_

"I remember that," Sakura said. "He had that gash there forever and he would always show it off to some new girls he met."

"He really touched a burger that's been in a trash can for God knows how long?" Temari asked Ten-ten.

"Yeah, at the time it was cool, but looking back at it, that is very disgusting," Ten-ten replied.

Sakura nodded in agreement. The next thing she knew, all the girls were staring at her in anticipation of a story. "You want me to tell a story, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course, Forehead! You are his best friend after all! You have lots of stories to tell us," Ino replied.

"I…okay," Sakura gave in. "Just give me some time." She went through so many stories in her head before finally settling down on one. "This is how we first met."

_[-Flashback-]_

_Eight year old Sakura Haruno was exploring around her new house out in the country. Her parents have just moved and told Sakura to explore while they unpacked everything. She decided she would follow the road that runs next to her house. It is a gravel road and she didn't see a single car go by for the fifteen minutes she spent exploring around the property, so she thought it would be safe. While walking down the road, she came across a bridge. The bridge itself was nothing special, but when she looked over the side of the bridge, she saw something beautiful. _

_The stream that ran under the bridge was not very wide, but the water had a beautiful clear-blue color to it. About fifteen feet away from the bridge lay a small waterfall. The waterfall was only a few feet high, but it looked gorgeous. It looked like it was carved into the limestone walls that border it on both sides. The limestone surrounding it had vines growing all over it. The waterfall itself looks like a bunch of little limestone steps covered in water. _

_Sakura leaned on the railing to look at the beautiful sight. The sound of water falling into more water was soothing to anyone. The pink-haired girl sighed as she got lost in her thoughts. She was going to a new school where she had to meet new people. She was going to have a hard time adjusting. Just then, a voice brought her out of her thoughts._

"_The waterfall is very beautiful, isn't it?" the unidentified child voice said._

_Sakura turned around and saw a young boy about her age. He had wild, spiky blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked at her. "I've never seen you here before. What's your name?"_

"_Sakura…Sakura Haruno," she said lamely. _

_The boy's smile was so bright that Sakura's eyes started to hurt. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! My mommy says that I have to be nice to girls, so I will call you Sakura-chan!" He said in a loud voice._

_His boyish personality made Sakura smile. "Nice to meet you too, Naruto." _

"_I don't think I've ever seen you before. Are you visiting?" the blonde boy asked as his smile dimmed a little so he could start a conversation. _

"_No, I just moved into a house with my parents. It's about a mile that way," Sakura responded as she pointed in the direction where she came from. _

"_Oh. I live a few miles that way," Naruto told the pink-haired girl as he pointed in the direction opposite of Sakura's. "So what grade are you going to be in?"_

"_Second. My parents showed me the elementary school where I'll be going. I can't remember what it is called though. But it was a really nice place," the girl answered._

_Naruto's grin got bigger. "I'm in second grade too!" the blonde said in a very hyper way. "You'll probably go to the same school as I do, since we live near each other."_

"_Yeah. Maybe we'll be in the same class," Sakura thought. _

"_That would be great, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out happily. "Then I could introduce you to Sasuke and my other friends."_

_[-Flashback End-]_

Sakura sighed at the memory. "It turned out we were in the same class and I met Sasuke and Ino there. Everyone else came in the picture throughout the rest of elementary school. But we all stayed friends through high school. Although, Naruto and I had a fall out in middle school, we got closer after the accident."

"Sounds like you two are close," Temari pointed out. "Of course, by the way he talks about you I can tell you two share something special. I mean, not like the one that me and him share, but you get what I mean."

"Yeah…we do, Temari-san," Sakura replied softly. "We've been through the good times and we've been through the bad times." Sakura rubbed a scar on her leg with her hand.

"How'd you get that scar?" Temari asked.

"Oh I fell in the rain one day in middle school," Sakura replied.

"We all know she's lying," Ino remarked. "We even asked Naruto and he said the same thing, but they're lying. There is something more to it than that."

"What are you girls gossiping about now?" a voice from the pool made the girls jump. They looked over to see Naruto and Sasuke with their arms hanging on the gutters that border the entire pool. It was Naruto that asked the question.

"Nothing Naru-kun," Temari called out to her boyfriend. "Just shoes and purses and girl clothing and that kind of stuff."

"Hmm…" Naruto trailed off before turning to his friend. "I swear they were talking about me. It's a sixth sense thing, you know?"

Sasuke looked at him before opening his mouth to respond. "You are an idiot."

"Hey screw you, Teme!" Naruto responded. "I'm hungry." Naruto got out of the pool to reveal the scars on his chest and back that have been haunting him for years. He approached his girlfriend. "Hey Temari-chan, do you remember where I put my cigarettes? I thought I put them on the table, but they're not there."

"I don't know. Your stuff is your responsibility, not mine," his girlfriend answered.

"Oh. Well, I am going to go and get some food then. Do you want any?" Naruto asked.

"Get me some candy," Temari ordered. "Any kind."

Naruto bent down to give his girlfriend a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back in a bit."

As he walked away, the girls 'awed' Naruto's 'sweet' actions towards his girlfriend. Unbeknownst to everyone there, however, there was a girl with pink hair whose eyes filled up with sadness.

[-]

"Hey Sasuke, pass me a bottle!" Naruto called over to his long time friend from across the room. After the pool, everyone went to Sasuke's house to party. Sasuke's parents were rich so they had a big house to party in. Even better was the fact that they were out of town. Sasuke had the house to himself. Sasuke's living room consisted of a big screen television and a huge couch big enough to sit fifteen people.

Sasuke tossed the Sake bottle to Naruto before giving a bottle to Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto caught the bottle and opened it. Naruto was sitting next to Temari and Sasuke sat down on his other side. Temari was talking to the other girls about girl things while the boys were having conversations amongst each other. "Hey teme," Naruto said trying to start a conversation with his stoic friend.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked as he opened his bottle.

"How's school going?"

Sasuke closed his eyes to think. "It's okay…I thought it'd be more challenging though."

Naruto smiled at his. "Typical teme, everything is too easy for you. You are such a genius."

Sasuke gave Naruto a smile. "I'll drink to that," the raven haired man said before gulping down a sip of his Sake.

After a moment of silence, Naruto looked at his girlfriend next to him. She seemed too engrossed in her conversation with the girls to notice anything else. He turned his back towards her to face Sasuke to ask him something else. "Sakura-chan seems a little quiet. Is she alright?"

Sasuke closed his eyes once more to give Naruto an answer. "Now that I think about it, she's been that way since the graduation party we had last summer. I don't know why, maybe something happened. Maybe she misses you more than we think."

Thankful that Sakura didn't tell anyone about what happened at the graduation party, Naruto just muttered, "Oh."

"You should go talk to her. Just have some you and her time, you know? Take some time to catch up," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded. "I'm here all week, so maybe we could do it tomorrow." Naruto held his hand up to his head. All this thinking was giving him a migraine. He got up from his seat. "I need to go smoke." Sasuke nodded. Naruto left the room to go outside to smoke.

[-]

"So what did you think of them?" Naruto asked his blonde girlfriend.

"They seemed friendly," Temari replied with an exhausted smile. "I like them."

"I told you they would welcome you!" Naruto said loudly while giving her his famous cheesy grin.

"Keep it down idiot!" Temari hissed and she lightly punched his shoulder. "There are people in other rooms!"

"Sorry, Temari-chan," he muttered quieter.

Temari rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower. If you got to go to the bathroom, then go now." After Naruto shook his head for no, she walked into the bathroom. "I'll be out in ten minutes."

"Okay," Naruto called after his girlfriend closed the door. Naruto went over to the bed to lie down while his girlfriend was showering. After a few minutes of being bored, he searched for the remote to the television. Luckily, he found it on the nightstand next to the bed. He picked up, pointed it at the T.V. and turned it on.

After a few minutes of channel surfing, his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and opened it up. It was a text from Sakura. _'I need your help with something. Can you come over please?'_

Naruto didn't want to go. He didn't even have a way to get to her house. '_Can't you get Sasuke to do it? He lives closer.'_

Seconds after sending the text, he got a reply. _'Sasuke is over at Shikamaru's house. Can you help me with this thing please?'_

Naruto sighed. He could practically see the puppy dog look she gives him when she needs something. _'Okay. I need to borrow Temari's car illegally drive over to your house.' _Doing something outside the law is usually something that Sakura is opposed to, besides underage drinking. "Maybe she'll change her mind and get Sasuke to do it," he said to himself. He heard the shower stop in the bathroom.

Naruto's phone vibrated again. He opened it up to read Sakura's text. _'Okay thanks. =).' _Naruto sighed again. Looks like he was going to Sakura's house. He got up off the bed and headed over to the bathroom where his girlfriend was currently drying off from her shower.

"Hey Temari-chan, I need your car. Sakura needs help with something," Naruto called to Temari on the other side of the door.

Temari was silent. Naruto knew she was deciding what to do in her head. "Okay. Keys are on the dresser. Be careful and don't get caught by the police," she said after a minute of silence.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a little bit."

Naruto was about to run out the door but he heard the bathroom door open. He turned and saw Temari walk out in a long, oversized shirt, she was most likely wearing panties underneath, and her wet hair was down. To sum it all up, she looked damn good.

"Naruto, be careful…I…I don't trust her," Temari confessed. "Please promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I…I promise, Temari-chan," Naruto said with shock written all over his face. He should have seen this coming. His expression then softened. "Temari-chan, you don't need to be jealous. Why would I do anything to sabotage this relationship? We have it good now. I love you and you know I would never hurt you. You may not trust her, but you trust me don't you?"

"Yes…yes I trust you," Temari said. Then, a shadow flickered across her face for a split second. This did not go unnoticed by Naruto, but he decided he would talk about it later; Sakura needs his help. "When you come back, you will get a surprise," Temari said seductively.

"Can't wait," Naruto replied in a flirtatious manner before walking out the room door and heading towards Temari's car.

[-]

Naruto pulled up to Sakura's house in his girlfriend's car. He got out of the car and walked up to Sakura's door. Before he could knock, the door opened. Behind the door was Sakura, who was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and maybe shorts, Naruto couldn't tell. "Hey Naruto," Sakura smiled. "Come in, I want to talk to you."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Sakura already turned around and started walking towards her living room. Naruto hurried in and closed the door behind him. "Sakura-chan, I thought you needed me to get something for you. If you just wanted to talk, couldn't you just have called me?"

"Nope. Sorry Naruto, but this has to be said in person," Sakura called from the couch she sat down on. "Come here." She motioned for him to sit next to her. Naruto went over to sit down. "How long have we known each other, Naruto?"

"Second grade," Naruto replied confused. Why did that question pop up? More importantly, why is she acting so weird?

"You were so nice to me then, you still are too. You introduced me to new friends and helped me fit in. And I still ignored you when it came we got to junior high, even after your parents died. All I wanted was Sasuke." Sakura looked at Naruto. "It took an incident like the bridge to grow up and look at the bigger picture."

"Sakura, please don't talk about the bridge," Naruto told her, his eyes filling up with regret.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. About everything I did back then," Sakura said with sadness in her voice. She felt a tear roll down her left cheek.

"Sakura," Naruto began. "You have already apologized for everything, you don't need to do it again. It's alright. It really is okay." Naruto couldn't help but smile. Is that why she was acting so strange? Man, she actually had him worried.

"You're too nice to me, Naruto…maybe that's why I fell for you," Sakura said with red cheeks. She looked away from him.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked like he got hit by a freight train. He was completely stunned. After about a dozen seconds of silence, which felt like an eternity to Sakura, Naruto finally spoke. "…What?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and life just hasn't been the same since you left. I missed you so much. Since you came back with Temari, I felt really jealous of her. Naruto, I love you. Do you still love me?"

Naruto pondered upon the thought for a minute or two. Did he still love her? He did. Their time apart just was not the same. "I do," he finally answered. Sakura gave him a huge smile. "But I'm with Temari." Sakura smile died instantly.

"So you can't be with me?" Sakura asked, about to cry.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but you are too late. I love you, but I love Temari too." Naruto's voice began to crack with sadness. "I can't be with you, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry."

"No Naruto, please. I'll do anything to be with you," Sakura begged. "Is it sex?" She stood up and took her shirt off, revealing her small, but perfect pale breasts. She was now only in a silky white pair of panties. "Because I can give you sex, Naruto." She sat down in his lap.

"Sakura," Naruto said seriously, trying to fight down his erection. "It's not sex. I'm already with Temari."

"I know you find me attractive, Naruto. I can feel you," Sakura said as she started rocking back and forth.

"Sakura-chan, please get off me," Naruto tried to say as calmly as he could while trying to suppress the blush forming on his face. However, he did not try anything to get Sakura off of him.

Sakura leaned up in Naruto's ear and whispered, "Don't worry about her, Naruto. I'll take care of you. Even though I can't be with you, this is better than nothing." She began to leave a trail of kisses along his jaw, hoping this would help him relax. She felt him open his mouth to speak but no words came out. She moved her right hand down his pants and began to stroke his penis. Realizing that stroking it would be hard with it still in his pants, she pulled it out and began stroking it. Sakura continued kissing his jaw line until she got to his mouth, which had shut when she started stroking his penis.

She began to kiss him, and to her delight and relief, he kissed back. The kiss had more lust than love in it, but both knew their hormones were going crazy right now. They broke away for air before Sakura started leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. Sakura stopped when she got to his shirt and stopped stroking his manhood. She stood up and slowly let her panties fall to the ground revealing a small, but well groomed pink strip of pubic hair along with everything else she's been hiding from her past boyfriends.

Sakura got down on her knees to put her mouth within reach of Naruto's package. She then raised her hips as high as they could go from her current position. It was bigger than what she thought it was going to be, about eight or nine inches long. She started stroking it again with her right hand before sticking her tongue out to taste it. She started at the shaft but her tongue eventually found its way up to the tip. Sakura opened her mouth more and put the tip in. She felt Naruto's penis give a slight 'jump' of anticipation. She decided to see how much she could fit in her mouth, so she went deeper and deeper and much to her surprise, she was able to deep throat most of it. She started backing her head up and taking more out of her mouth until she got back to the tip, in which she swirled her tongue around it for a few seconds. She angled her head differently and started putting more in her mouth again before taking it out again and tasting Naruto's pre-cum. Sakura's face scrounged up a little. It tasted salty, and she was not a big fan of salt. But maybe she could learn to like it. This time, she took it all out and began leaving a little trail of kisses along his shaft. Again, she decided to deep throat again. This time, she could hear Naruto's moan of pleasure.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to cum," Naruto finally spoke after a few minutes of receiving the best blowjob he has ever had. Sakura took his penis out her mouth and started stoking it with her right hand. After a few strokes, Naruto shot her in the face with cum. Sakura tried licking away some of the come as it dripped from her cheeks onto her breasts.

Naruto leaned back in the couch and started breathing heavily. Sakura went to find her shirt so she would have something to wipe her face. "Fuck!" was the word she heard from Naruto after she was done wiping her face.

"What is it?" she asked. She saw Naruto stand up, pull his pants up, and look at her.

"I fucked up! Oh shit! Oh shit! Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Naruto, you agreed to it!" Sakura retorted.

"Yeah, because you were naked and giving me a blowjob! Any guy would just nod their head like an idiot and go along with you!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry! I was desperate to be with you and-" She was cut off by an angry Naruto.

"I don't want to hear it Sakura! You seduced me even though I said no! Even though I have a happy relationship with Temari! I can't believe you want to jeopardize that!" He looked at the pink haired girl. "Why? I trusted you!"

Sakura began to tear up. "I…I don't know. I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry? That's not going to do it, Sakura. We're done."

Sakura looked up at him. "What? Naruto no! Don't leave me!" she pleaded. "I don't feel right without you."

"Wouldn't you want me to be happy though? I'm happy with Temari!" Naruto yelled back. After a few moments of hearing Sakura's sobs, he spoke again. "I can't believe you. I'm done with you, Sakura." He turned and walked out the door.

Sakura, on the other hand, was shocked at what happened. She finally broke down crying, knowing that she just fucked up her closest relationship.

[-]

Naruto walked back to his hotel room from his girlfriend's car. He was nervous, scratch that, he was very nervous. He was so nervous that he couldn't smoke. "Shit, what story am I going to make up. Maybe I'll just say that she got a flat tire and she needed it changed." Naruto nodded. "That's what I think I'll use." He wiped the sweat off his face as he approached the door to his hotel room. He stuck his key in the door lock and turned the handle. What he saw next shocked him.

He walked in to see his girlfriend Temari riding one of his best friends, Shikamaru, like a clown on a unicycle. "What the fuck?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Shit! Naruto! Sorry man! But she came on to me, and I'm only human!" Shikamaru said as he jumped up out of bed, forgetting that he was naked. Naruto replied by walking up to him and punching him in the face. Shikamaru fell down and slammed his face against the nightstand next to the bed. He fell on the floor, holding his face.

"Naruto no!" Temari screamed as she jumped out of the bed to get between her boyfriend and Shikamaru.

"Temari, what the fuck is going on?" Naruto asked with anger dripping off every word.

"What does it look like? While you went to go have sex with Sakura, I'm having sex with Shikamaru! I know that she would seduce you! I know you!" Temari roared.

"We didn't have sex Temari!" Naruto retorted. "She tried to seduce me but we didn't do very much!"

"Very much?" Temari asked in a matter of fact way. "So you did do something!"

"She…she gave me a blowjob," Naruto said quietly. "But I cut off our ties because I knew that was wrong. Me and her are no longer speaking."

Temari looked stunned. "You mean…you stopped talking to your best friend because of us?"

"Yes I did," Naruto said sadly. He couldn't believe it either. But until she realizes that she cannot be with him, then they will not be talking.

"Bull shit," Temari sneered.

"What?" Naruto asked, feeling the anger rise up in his chest. "What the fuck does that mean? You don't trust me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Naruto. I don't trust you!" Temari screamed again.

"Yeah well I don't trust you anymore either! You and me are fucking done!" Naruto yelled back. He dug in his pocket for the car keys. Once found them he pulled them out. "Take your fucking keys back! You can have your little fucking boy toy and your fucking car and your fucking hotel room! You and me are fucking done!" He threw the keys at Temari as hard as could.

After flinching away from the keys that just missed her head, Temari tried to retort. "Uzumaki fucking Naruto! If you leave this room then we are done!"

Naruto opened the door and turned back to her. "Fuck you," he said before walking out and slamming the door shut hard.

[-]

Loneliness. That was all she felt at the moment. Loneliness…and it fucking hurt. She just blew her chance with the man she loved. Her one and only chance. Now Naruto was going to move to Suna and not come back for years…and it was her fault. Sakura sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her arms. The only sound that came from her was a sob every several seconds. She did not know what else to do.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Sakura looked up, eyes red from crying. She buried her head back in her arms again. She did not have the heart to go and answer it. The ringing stopped; she decided she would check it later. But then it rang again. This time Sakura looked up at it and debated whether or not to answer it. After a short debate with herself, she decided to get up to answer it.

Still naked, she walked over to her phone to see who it was. "Ino," she finally managed to speak since her argument with Naruto. Still shaking from crying, she picked up her phone and answered it. "Ino, now's not a good time," she said trying not to sound upset.

"Sakura! About damn time you answered your phone!" Ino said.

"Ino, now is not the best time," Sakura repeated.

"What's wrong girl? You sound like you just lost your best friend," Ino asked. After a few more sobs from Sakura, Ino knew what had happened. "Oh my God, Sakura. What the hell did you do?"

"I…I invited Naruto over and then I confessed to him. But after he said no, I tried seducing him, and that didn't work. Now he said he doesn't want to talk to me again," Sakura confessed. She then started crying again.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, but something happened. Naruto walked in on Temari and Shikamaru. Long story short, Shikamaru is in the emergency room getting stitches and Naruto is missing."

This news surprised Sakura. "They what?" she managed to gasp out.

"Shikamaru and Temari were having sex. Anyway, everyone's looking for Naruto. Do you have any idea where he would be right now?"

Immediately, Sakura knew where he was. "Ino, I think he's at the bridge. I'll meet you there," Sakura told her best girl friend before hanging up her phone. Sakura ran to her room to get some warm clothes on before going outside in the rain to find Naruto.

[-]

Sakura's suspicions were right. She arrived at the bridge to find Naruto. Naruto was leaning on the railing, looking at the pretty waterfall in the rain. She was sure that he did not know she was there. The scene was almost too familiar.

_[-Flashback-]_

_Sakura was walking back to her house from another failed attempt to get Sasuke as a boyfriend. She cruised along the road back to her house using her umbrella to prevent her from getting wet in the dreadful rain. As she approached the bridge, she looked up to see Naruto leaning on the railing looking at the waterfall. _

"_Naruto!" She called his name. She waited for him turn, but he didn't. "Naruto!" she called his name again. Maybe he was not hearing her. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her. "Hey," she said before Naruto gave her a smile and turned away to look at the waterfall. "What's wrong?" she asked him._

"_Nothing is wrong, Sakura-chan. Just thinking," he said with a neutral expression on his face._

"_Oh, ok. I was just thinking about how to get Sasuke-kun as my boyfriend. Do you have any ideas? I'm all out," Sakura said casually._

"_No," Naruto responded. "Sorry,"_

_Sakura got a look of the deepening frown on his recently scarred face. Was it because of his parents' recent death? "Naruto, are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just thinking, Sakura-chan," he responded. _

"_Okay," Sakura replied. "Naruto you can talk to me about anything."_

"_Yeah I know," Naruto responded. After that, silence. "Look at the speed of the water," Naruto pointed out._

"_Yeah, I'd hate to be caught up in that," Sakura said. "It could easily drown someone."_

_Naruto nodded. After a few more seconds of silence, Sakura got a text from her mom. "Damn, looks like I got to go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Naruto."_

"_Later," Naruto said while still looking at the rushing waterfall._

_Sakura turned around and walked away. Right as she stepped off the bridge, something told her to turn around. So, she turned around to see that Naruto had climbed up onto the railing and about to jump. "Naruto!" she screamed to him. But she was too late. Naruto had jumped. "Naruto!" she screamed again. She dropped her umbrella and rushed to the railing opposite of the waterfall. She saw a blonde head pop up from the water. "Naruto!" she screamed once more. Sakura took off her rain jacket and jumped in._

_Sakura brought her head above the water to see Naruto upstream. He wasn't even trying to swim. It looked like he was just waiting for the stream to consume him. "That fucking idiot!" she hissed to herself. Sakura tried to swim with the current, hoping that she wouldn't be too late. Sakura swam as fast as she could. She wanted to call out his name more, but she was afraid of getting water in her mouth. He was finally within an arm's reach when she hit her leg on a rock. Sakura let out a small, painful gasp. _

_She could not let the rock stop her. Naruto was now farther away from her again. Sakura swam again, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her leg. Once again, Naruto was within an arm's reach. This time, there was no rock to slow Sakura down. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and dragged herself towards him. Naruto turned to his wide, surprised eyes to his savior. With one arm wrapped around Naruto, she grabbed a log that happened to be close to the stream. "Come on! Help me out idiot!" Naruto nodded and grabbed the log with one hand as well. The two pulled each other out of the raging water and onto land._

"_What the fuck is your problem?" Sakura finally asked after both gained their breath. _

"_What do you think? My parents are dead, my friends ignore me-"_

"_I do not ignore you!" Sakura cut Naruto off. _

"_Oh really? At school, whenever Sasuke is around, it's like I'm not there or something. Don't deny it, because I'm fucking right!"_

_Sakura gasped in shock. He was right. She was acting like a bastard towards him at school. She wasn't concerned about him at all. Of course he would need someone to talk to; his parents just died! "Oh God, Naruto. I'm so sorry." Sakura said. "But don't kill yourself please. While we don't act like it, we care very much for you on the inside. Killing yourself won't be the answer. I'm sorry about how I act and I promise to change my act but please don't kill yourself! We care deeply for you!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with tears in his eyes._

_The two gave each other a long hug._

_[-End Flashback-]_

Sakura smiled at the conclusion of the event. Sakura rubbed her leg were the scar is. After that, she gave up chasing Sasuke and got closer to Naruto. The two were best friends.

But now, Naruto is alone again. He needs his friends.

Instead of calling out his name this time, Sakura walked up and stood right beside him and looked out at the waterfall. Naruto initiated the conversation first. "Hey."

"Hey," Sakura responded. Both continued to out at the waterfall. "I can see why you do this, Naruto. It's so easy to think out here."

Naruto gave a grunt of agreement. "Yeah it is."

Sakura turned her head towards Naruto. He had tear stains down his cheeks. "Naruto…I'm sorry about…earlier."

Naruto turned his head to Sakura. "No, its my fault too. Things like that take two people, so we shouldn't even be apologizing to each other for that. However, I am sorry about what happened after it. That is my fault," Naruto said in a shaky voice.

Sakura cupped his face. "Sh…it's alright, Naruto. You've been through a lot tonight."

"Thanks Sakura-chan. I've lost Temari tonight. I was afraid of losing you too."

Sakura inched her face closer to Naruto's. "Naruto, you could never lose me, because I love you." She then close the gap between their lips. To her relief, Naruto was kissing back. Sakura deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto.

The next thing they heard was a horn. The two broke up their kiss and looked to see Sasuke's car with Sasuke, Kiba, and Ino inside, laughing really hard. "Hey you two! Wait until there's nobody here!" Kiba called. This resulted in a middle finger from both Naruto and Sakura.

"What are you going to do about Temari, Naruto?" Sakura asked quiet enough so that they could only here.

"Fuck her. I have you. I'll move back here for next semester of school," Naruto answered.

The two got in the backseat of the car while Kiba and Ino whistled at the new couple. "Sasuke, could we go see Shikamaru? I just want to apologize to him," Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, which meant yes to the people that knew him.

Naruto leaned back in the seat next to Sakura, while they squished Ino on the side. "Sakura-chan, I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto," Sakura replied.

"Oh God, get me out of here," Ino begged.

[-End-]

What'd you think? I hope you liked it because this took me forever to write!

Please leave some reviews, I appreciate feedback, it turns me into a better author.

And Happy Halloween to those of you who celebrate it. Candy for all! =D


End file.
